


Never Coming Back, Lies

by Exploding_Rikku (Snowdropx)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdropx/pseuds/Exploding_Rikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another fight, over something so trivial. But Hayner will come back, he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Coming Back, Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Was for a contest on DA, the prompt was Fire.  
> Beware the corny ending.

_"You know, I'm leaving for good this time. Never coming back."  
A single crystal tear rolled down his cheek, countering the small warm smile that graced his lips.  
"I know."_  
\---

"Fuck you!" The boy spat at the other in a venomous tone.  
"Heh, if you insist." Retorted the other, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. Having had enough, the younger boy snatched his backpack off of the couch, then quickly turned to face the door.  
"Oh what, leaving?" The question wasn't shouted, only stated. It's not like he didn't already know the answer.  
"Never coming back." Muttered the brown eyed boy, walking through the door and slamming it in the others face.  
"I'll be waiting for you at dinner, _honey_." Seifer mocked from behind the door. Sighing, and starting to get bored of this routine, he walked. Really intending to never come back this time.  
\---

Hayner needed something to relieve him of his anger. Their fight had only consisted of venomous verbal insults, neither of them had wanted to hurt the other. Not again.  
 _Never again._  
He curled his fingers into a tight fist, trying to transfer all of his anger, frustration and regret into them. Then, without warning, he slammed his fist into the wall, bruising and slightly breaking the skin on his knuckles. He didn't care.  
 _Not anymore._  
Again and again his fist came into contact with the plaster wall, leaving a blood stained dent where the pressure had been too much.

The punches started to get harder as his anger grew stronger. Harder and stronger until the dent turned into a hole and most of his skin was scraped away by the broken bit's of plaster that were starting to feel as sharp as knives. He hated Seifer! It was always his fault things ended up like this.  
 _No._  
No. He knew that wasn't true. He, he loved him. Whether he liked it or not. Hayner hated his heart, not exactly for loving Seifer, but for breaking every time they got into a fight. Physical or verbal, Hayner felt like he lost a part of his heart every time he walked out that door, vowing to never come back. That's probably why he did always go back, to try and steal his heart back from Seifer. It was him who stole it in the first place.

His hands broken, bruised and bleeding, he stepped away from the wall and into the kitchen. With as much movement he could manage without screaming from pain, he pulled out a pot, some cooking oil and grabbed a packet of frozen chips from the freezer. Turning on the stove he placed the chips on the hotplate and sat down to wait.  
 _I want to go back._  
He couldn't! Not now, he would seem desperate, what had it been, an hour?  
 _My heart, it hurts._  
Impossible, no one dies from a broken heart!  
 _I love him._  
He couldn't take his thoughts anymore. Standing up he steadied himself on table from his sudden dizziness spell.  
 _It was caused by your heart breaking._  
He knew it wasn't true, it was probably just from the blood he had lost, but he needed to go back. He was slowly going mad, he knew it. But, he needed to sleep first. If he didn't, he would probably faint before the 5 minute walk was over. Leaving the kitchen, he slowly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Lowing himself into his bed and pulling up the covers, he instantly fell asleep.  
\---

Seifer sat silently at his small two person dining table, staring at the television. Not watching, but thinking about what had happened before. It was his fault of course, it nearly always was.  
 _Television._  
That's what had started it.  
 _Movies._  
Two of them had also been involved.  
 _A clash of opinions._  
That's what had started the fire. _Metaphorically of course._

Ugh, it didn't matter. While he hated himself for it, he knew that Hayner would come back. He never knew why, but always, the next day, Hayner would be standing on his doorstep with a sheepish smile on his face.  
 _Always._  
Seifer would apologize, he didn't know why. He wasn't going to change, he had tried. The fights would continue happen, so why did he always say that he was sorry, and that he would never do it again?  
 _Lies. That's all it was._  
No! Seifer really did believe that the fights wouldn't happen again. He did.  
 _Only because you wanted him to come back._  
It's not true! He loved Hayner, yes. But he would never lie just to get him back! He wouldn't.  
 _Oh but you do. He's all you have. You'd do anything to stop him from leaving._  
A tear ran down Seifer's cheek as all these thoughts ran through his head, because deep down, he knew it was the truth.  
 **Warning!**  
Startled by the sudden loud voice and red flashing across the television screen, Seifer looked up to see a fire warning on the screen. Not really interested, but willing to do anything to escape his thoughts, he paid full attention to the news report.  
'-house fire that could spread to surrounding area's quickly. Fortunately the parents who live in this house were away on holiday, while their son is staying with a friend. But the fire is blazing strong and-'  
A picture of the burning house flashed onto the screen. Something looked awfully familiar about the house to Seifer but it was hard to tell. Then a thought striked him. No, it couldn't be  
 _It could be._  
Seifer quickly scanned the screen to see if he could see anything else, something to determine if these sickening thoughts were true. Anything, something to tell him it wasn't, that it couldn't be. But he saw it, the skateboard, sitting on the lawn in front of the burning house.  
 _It was him._  
\---

_Something was wrong, Hayner could smell smoke coming from downstairs._

Seifer didn't wait to close the door, he just ran.

_Still drowsy and in pain, Hayner slowly got up from his bed and walked to his bedroom door._

He ran and ran, until he arrived at the house to see police, firefighters and news reporters all standing on the lawn.

_Orange. That's all Hayner could see, orange and red flames. But there was still time, the fire hadn't spread to the front door yet. But, it was getting hard to breathe._

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Seifer screamed at the men who were trying to stop him from running into the house. "He's not at a fucking friends place! I'm the friend, I should fucking know!"

 _Hayner raced down the stairs, only to trip on the very bottom one. 'Crack'. He looked up just in time to see one of the wooden bars that held up the roof falling. Falling towards him._  
\---

 _Crack._  
Momentarily startled by the loud crack coming from the house, the men loosened their grip on Seifer, who took this chance to escape.

He could see Hayner lying on the ground just at the bottom of the stairs.  
 _He couldn't be!_  
He ran to his side, trying to pull the heavy beam off of his back, but to no avail.  
"Seifer.." Hayner choked, trying to raise his hand to grab the back of his shirt.  
"You're alive" He turned quickly and put a hand to Hayner's face.  
"I guess."  
"You're going to get through this, you are!" Seifer tried to control his voice, but he couldn't. His fear showed.  
"No, I'm not. I know that." Mustering all the energy he could, Hayner looked up into his lovers bright blue, broken eyes. Seifer knew, but he had to hope! Standing up he tried to pull the beam from on top of him again, it wouldn't move.  
"Please, stop. If this happens, I want to know it happened with you by my side, holding my hand. Please. " Seifer stopped instantly, dropping to Hayner's side and gently held his bloody and bruised hand. With his free hand, he cupped the younger boys face and bought it up to his.  
 _Their last kiss._  
Hayner pulled back a little, looking into Seifer's teary eyes.  
"You know, I'm leaving for good this time. Never coming back."  
A single crystal tear rolled down his cheek, countering the small warm smile that graced his lips.  
"I know."  
\---

Seifer stood in front of a worn grave stone which was covered in flowers. None of which he had put there. For 25 years he had not grieved the death of his lover, so why should he start now? He kneeled down in front of the stone and placed his hand on it gently. Smiling, he sighed and said what he did every year.  
 _You know Hayner, I thought I was the one who was always lying. Not you, you never lied. Not until your last breath. Never coming back? You never left._


End file.
